


Can't Take My Eyes off of You

by MotherWoof



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Slow dancing in their apartment, i love these two, only fluff, rain ambience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherWoof/pseuds/MotherWoof
Summary: Slow dancing in their apartment on a rainy summer evening.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Can't Take My Eyes off of You

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is inspired by these music videos, so I'd listen and read at the same time.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_7sCvE8xPM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGldCV8oz9A&t=98s
> 
> You can picture these two from my IRBH work, just obviously in the future. haha.

“ _ Can’t take my eyes off of youuu _ ,” Luka sang as he danced with Marinette around their apartment, music filling the space around them. The rain was coming down outside, filtering fresh cool air through the open patio doors. The evening was dark and quiet on the Parisian streets, sidewalks lit with lamplight, the windows illuminated in warm light from other apartments across the street. 

Their empty dinner plates left on the coffee table, shared glass of wine half full. The small living room was dim, only lit from the outside and a few scattered LED candles, as they danced in the dark. His palm was pressed to her lower back, keeping her close, long fingers folding hers within his other hand as he guided them slowly. Luka danced around the coffee table and other obstacles in their path, mindful to keep Marinette from tripping on the legs of the furniture. 

Her eyes were sparkling up at him as he sang to her, a grin on her face- indulgent. Deep blue only for him, she giggled as he took a quick spin when the tempo kicked up, clinging to him. She was bright in every way and he’d never been able to look away. She tripped lightly over his feet, and his grip on her lower back tightened, easing her through the steps before she settled back into the rhythm. He could just make out the tinge of pink on her face, the wine warm in her cheeks. 

” _ To be good to be truuuueeee _ ,” Luka raised his voice to sing.

” _ I love you baby! Trust in me when I say, I love you babyyyy _ ,” Marinette laughed, singing out the next part, pushing up on the pads of her bare feet when he let go to spin her. As she came back around laughing, he dipped her easily, following after her to capture her mouth in a kiss. Leaning back and bringing her up against him, her free hand lifted to wrap around his neck closely. Marinette tilted her head, messy bun nearly coming undone from the assortment of charcoal pencils stashed in it. Shiny smudge on her temple where she had swiped at an errant hair. Beautiful. 

These were the moments he lived for. No deadlines or gigs. The night quiet and peaceful. Just the two of them. 

The song shifted into the next, and Marinette leaned into his chest, head settling against his chest just beneath his shoulder. Luka slowed their pace, pulling her closer to him. 

” _ Wise men say, _ _  
_ _ Only fools rush in, _

_ But I can’t help-- falling in love with you _ .”

She slid her petite hand from his, moving it to connect with it’s twin behind his neck, and he dropped his down to her waist. He folded her within his arms, humming the tune deep within his chest. It was one of her favorite things she had mentioned once, hearing him sing and humm while she rested against him. The deep sigh she released and melting tension made him smile and close his eyes.

Marinette always gave him just herself, everything left behind the door. All the trouble and burdens they carried, they resolved them, and if they couldn’t- they put them away and remembered to  _ just be _ . Just be themselves.

” _ Like a river flows _

_ Surely to the see _

_ Darling, sure it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand _

_ Take my whole life, too _

_ For I can’t help-- falling in love with you. _ ”

Luka dropped his chin to her hair, and she tilted back to see his face. Shifting his forehead to hers, he hummed the rest of the words, nose gently bumping as they swayed. As the song ended she lifted on tip toes and kissed him gently. Her lips were soft, always soft, and they brushed his delicately now. His hand climbed up her back to settle between her shoulder blades. He kissed her in return when she broke away gently to breathe. 

The rain’s tapping tempo as it splattered over their patio, sent small gooseflesh up his arms, the air heavy with calm. Being embraced and cocooned within the moment. He slid his hands from her body as their lips parted, clasping her wrists behind his neck and bringing them forward, tucking their joined hands between their bodies. He kept his forehead against hers, breathing her in. Breathing in the dinner she had made, the tang of charcoal, the near absent scent of her shampoo. 

“I love you, Marinette Couffaine,” he whispered, nudging his nose against her. He could hear the smile pulling at her lips as she whispered back to him. 

“I love you, Luka Couffaine.”


End file.
